


Mr. & Mr. Domestic

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Sam are dating and happily settled into a routine. Steve's an established illustrator under a false name and Sam's still working at the VA. They decide to have a nice Disney Princess marathon and make out a little bit in the process after which Sam points out Steve's several hints of marriage. Steve knows not the word of subtlety.





	

When there’s no mission to be done or wrong to be avenged Steve lives a relatively normal life. He’s just an average guy who can go unnoticed in a crowd with a pair of shades and a hat. He lives with his boyfriend, Sam Wilson, and has even ventured into other pursuits like illustration — something he’s had an interest in long before the war and any Super Soldier Serum. He’s illustrated for several magazines and children’s books already, under a pseudonym of course. He doesn’t want someone to choose his work just because he’s Steve Rogers, he wants the people he works with to genuinely like his style and ideas, and so far that hasn’t been a problem. It’s always a shock when he comes in to meet them, to work face to face or go over any qualms the author or editor might have with his original layout, but that’s something he doesn’t mind so much. 

It’s a slow going Wednesday afternoon when Sam comes home. He’s in his office, working on a new book about a gang of time traveling kindergarteners. It’s the third book in the children’s series and by now Steve knows exactly what the author wants and how to go about it. He doesn’t hear Sam moving around the living room because of how narrow his focus is when he’s fully invested in something. Sam always jokes that he wouldn’t notice a fire around him until it licked up his arms if he focused hard enough. So when his boyfriend’s arms slide around his waist, it’s hardly a surprise that he managed to sneak up on him.

Steve smiles as Sam presses a greeting kiss to his cheek, his facial hair scratching pleasurably against his neck. He drops his pencil and holds Sam’s hands in his, humming contentedly.

“How was your day?”

“Rarely easy going I’d say. None of the vets had any setbacks, that’s for one, and,” He sways a little, dragging Steve through the motions with him, “I even got one of the newbies to share some stuff, the other VA counselors call the dude a mute and he speaks up after three days with me. I have to tell you, I’m feelin’ just a little cocky about that.”

“I can tell.” Steve says, his voice warm and smile bright. He lets Sam look over his shoulder at the drawing he has laid out — the usual scene of all five kids being sucked into a time portal. Only Sam and himself really knows this but Steve based one of the main characters off of him, a little black boy named Jamal. He just happens to share a lot of qualities with Sam, he’s often the only one cracking jokes when in tough situations and is usually the first to offer his shoulder when another character is down which happens a lot considering the author tackles a lot of poignant, important issues. Steve’s extremely proud to be a part of the project, of a story that features many diverse characters not only in regards of personality but in races too. A rather large part of why he was so interested and determined to illustrate the books was because Sam said how much it meant to him that some little black boy and girl would get to read about themselves interacting with all the other kids; and, Steve wanted to be a part of that, maybe in a way righting some wrongs. 

“Lookin’ good, cher.” Sam says, leaning against his table and looking at the rather rough sketch. Steve will later copy it onto better paper using his light table, color it in and all that jazz until it’s a finished scene.

“Hey.” He spins around his chair, a blush already blooming across his cheeks from what he’s about to ask. Steve ignores how Sam raises an eyebrow and chuckles softly.   
“Yeah?”

“I was thinking I could make a bowl of popcorn and we could have a Disney movie marathon because I just really want to watch  _ Mulan  _ again. Huh? How does that sound?” Steve smiles nervously as if his boyfriend will even consider saying no.

“Is this a legit movie marathon or an excuse for some fooling around?”

“Well, I seriously want to watch  _ Mulan _ but we are free to make out through  _ Cinderella. _ ” Steve replies, smiling when Sam lowers his head and laughs. 

He nods back toward the office door and says, “Then what are we waiting for? Come on, chérie.” 

Steve smiles and blushes again, standing up and letting Sam lead him into the living room by his hand. He cues up  _ Mulan  _ on Netflix and gathers some blankets from their coat closet, making sure they’re going to be as comfortable as possible. He even goes as far to move the coffee table and unfold the mattress from the couch. He throws on some spare pillows for good measure just as the microwave beeps, the smell of buttery popcorn wafting through their apartment. 

Steve toes off his shoes as Sam walks over, pouring the snack into a large bowl and smiling at him. They share a light kiss kind of like a silent hello before laying down together and pressing play. Steve assumes his default position of his head on Sam’s lap, curling up in the fetal position with the bowl of popcorn to the right of them. He only glances up warningly when Sam chooses to rest his hand on the curve of his ass. 

“I am  _ watching _ Mulan, okay? No funny business. I don’t want to get distracted.”

Sam gasps and fawns hurt, “I would never tarnish the sanctity of  _ Mulan _ . What do you take me for, a savage?”  

Steve laughs and retorts, “Like you wouldn’t try it.”

“Excuse you, but ‘I'll Make A Man Out of You’ is my favorite Disney song of all time.” Sam says, shamelessly giving his ass a squeeze. 

Steve squeaks in response, causing his cheeks to quickly color in embarrassment. Sam only laughs good naturedly, murmuring something that sounds close to “God, I love you.” Steve guesses that kind of more than makes up for his embarrassment. The opening credits start with a beautiful litany of notes and Steve nestles more comfortably into Sam’s lap. 

Steve’s proud and pleasantly surprised to say that Sam makes it through four whole movies and even a quarter of  _ Tangled _ before he starts to get a little restless and in other words, frisky. 

At this point they’ve had a refill of popcorn and have shifted so Steve can use Sam’s chest as a pillow, his hands wrapped around his cuddle buddy and playing with the soft material of the sweater he bought for him a couple of months ago. Steve finally takes pity on Sam and his wandering hands to lean up and press a soft kiss to the skin of his neck, his hand coming up to loosely cup his jaw and nudge his lips closer to his own. 

Steve smiles into the kiss, feeling the hand on his hip give a telling tug and happily moving to straddle Sam’s lap. He lets his lips fall open and Sam’s tongue slide against his own, the hands on his hips beginning to knead comfortingly. They take their time with each other, almost learning the inner workings and feel of the other’s mouth, hands gently and curiously wandering. 

Steve’s hand fumbles for the remote and he pauses the movie, moving away from Sam’s lips to pant breathlessly, his pink lips swollen and tugging into a smile. 

“Hey, let’s move this to the bedroom, okay?” 

“What’s the point of having a pull out couch then?” Sam asks, his brow furrowed as if he’s seriously confused.

“The point is if we have guests over or we fall asleep while watching TV, but I am not about to let you fuck me on this bare and flimsy mattress. We might break the damn thing, Sam. Plus, we don’t have lube out here.”

“You don’t know where I keep all my lube.” Sam huffs indignantly. 

Steve only raises an eyebrow, “You keep lube in the living room?”

“I didn’t really know what to expect when you first moved in here, Steve, so I put at least a travel size bottle of lube in like — every room of the apartment, I’m not even joking.”

Steve laughs, his head falling against the other’s chest, his shoulders shaking. “That’s hilarious, you thought I’d be some insatiable -”

“Super Soldier? Yeah, they’re still hidden like some naughty easter egg party and I forgot about them months ago. Anyway, you’re probably right about the whole breaking the couch thing so I guess I’ll properly take you to bed now.”

Sam gets himself a healthy handful of Steve’s firm ass and scoots to the edge of the pull out, standing with his super boyfriend cradled safely in his arms. Steve flushes from want, never tiring of Sam showing how casually strong he is, lifting him up with ease almost as if he was as small as he was as a teenager in old Brooklyn. 

Steve rests his head against his soldier’s shoulder and lets himself be carried to bed, any thought of  _ Tangled _ completely forgotten.

When Sam drops him onto the bed and crawls on top of him he presses a kiss to his jaw and whispers, “You’re the princess, tonight, chérie.”

Steve is legitimately ashamed to feel the blush on his cheeks and smacks him on the chest. “That was lame and sickeningly sweet, Sam, even for me.”

“I know, I think you’re starting to rub off on me a little bit.”

“Oh, really? Well, that’s just perfect, it’s not like the team doesn’t refer to us as a married couple as is.” Steve quips sarcasticly. 

Secretly, he likes to admit that fact as much as possible, the fact that people say him and Sam might as well be married is kind of a source of pride for him. And who is he kidding? He keeps bringing it up so Sam can get some ideas. He’s not asking for anything extravagant but he at least wants a fancy dinner and champagne with his proposal. That should be the minimum amount of adequacy for the Captain of America, right?

Sam props himself up on his elbows and squints at him, Steve can see the gears turning in his head.

“Steve, that’s like the fifth time you’ve said that to me today.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I’ve counted, it’s number five. You woke up this morning and called me ‘husband,’ you packed my lunch and left a note that said ‘husband,’ when I texted you you complained about Nat rambling about legalized gay marriage, you called me about this ring you saw, and just now. Not only that, but to top it all off you just made me watch five Disney princess movies. You’re dropping mad hints, Stevie, and I want you to know they’ve been received — loud and clear.”

Steve swallows nervously and tries not to fidget under Sam’s gaze. He clears his throat to buy some time and says, “Do you know my ring size?”

 

 

.FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic with no smut and I'm happy with it. Tell me what you think, if you liked it or not, and thanks for reading! I'm thinking up another one shot with many more characters and it's basically just a night of Avengers Karaoke. Tell me if any of you guys would actually be interested in reading that! And if you have any song suggestions for our favorite heroes! XD


End file.
